Hidden Love
by TrekAnime331
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Slightly revised chapter 2.
1. A Kiss

Disclaimer – I don't own anyone mentioned or the series.  I wish I did though.  Please don't take legal action against me!

**Chapter 1 – A Kiss**

                "Baka!"  

                Then there was the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

                The boy pulled his hand up to his cheek.  He had a red hand print that faded away after a few seconds.  

                "And don't say that you are sorry! I am going to my room." The girl then whipped around and walked to her room as her flaming red mane sailed behind her.

                "But I ju…" he softly said as he let his hand fall.  The girl was no where in the room.  He walked to his room and laid down on his bed.  Listening to his SDAT player his thoughts roamed to what had happened just moments before.

_--- Flashback ---_

                Shinji was making dinner as per usual.  Nothing special, but better than what Misato would have cooked.  Asuka had walked in from Hikari's.  She was over there studying for the test tomorrow.  Asuka was in a grumpy mood all day. Shinji could not really figure out why.

                "Uh…Hello Asuka."

                "What do you want Third-Child," Asuka snapped back.

                "Uh…n…n…nothing, gomen."

                "Grrr…Haven't I told you not to say sorry all the time! You sound like a complete wimp!"

                "Gomen."

                "Ahh!" growled Asuka as she threw her hands up in the air.  "I give up!  I'm going to my room."  Asuka started to walk to her room.

                "Aren't you going out tonight?"

                Asuka stopped in her tracks…. "What did you say?!?" she asked as she turned to face him.

                "A…aren't you going out tonight?  I mean you had so many guys after you after school.  I…I thought that you would have had a date."

                "Why would I want to date any of those jerks, they would not know how to appreciate a beauty like me!  Besides this March 14th shit is stupid.  Just one day, to express your feelings is good enough for me!  Not two!"

                "W…well…February 14th is for the girls to show who they like, and March 14th is for the guys to reciprocate."

                "I know that!!  This is just all stupid and pointless."

                Asuka started to turn to her room, when Shinji grabbed her arm.  Asuka turned back, her eyes ablaze with venom.  Shinji gasped and dropped his hand.

                "Don't touch me!"

                "Gomen…I…I…I just wanted to ask if…if you wanted to go for a w…w…walk after dinner."

                "Me!  Go with you!  Ha ha, you have got to be kidding!"

                 Shinji then did something totally unthinkable that he would do.  He grabbed Asuka by the arms and placed a kiss on her lips.  Asuka tensed, shocked that Shinji did this.  

                'Shinji…can't be…he wouldn't dare!' She thought.  Asuka started to relax into the kiss but then pushed him away.

                "Baka!"

_--- Present ---_

                "Gomen Asuka," Shinji softly said as he rolled over and fell to sleep.

* * *

                Dinner continued to cook on the stove.  Fortunately, Misato came home before anything could be burned.  She turned off the stove and sat down to eat with a 6-pack of beer near her.

                'Where is Shinji and Asuka?  I can't believe that they left this cooking on the stove…this place could have burned down.'  She thought as she downed her first can.

                "Whooooaaaaaa!"

                Misato then noticed that the doors to Asuka and Shinji's rooms were closed.  

                'Hmm…I wonder if they had another fight.'  Misato wondered, 'It seems that anytime they fight they shut themselves away and forget about anything else.  Could they?'…."Nah," she mumbled as she shook her head and continued to work on her cans of beer. 

* * *

                'I can't believe he kissed me!  Out of all the guys…including Kaji, it had to be him…again.'  Asuka pondered as she laid on her bed.  To her the kiss was much better than the one they had shared before; where her lack of experience had caused Shinji to change colors due to her holding his nose.  'But he is a pervert and a wimp; he couldn't have had the courage to do that….Why? Why?' echoed in Asuka's thoughts as she fell asleep.

                "Mama…Mama…look at me!  They choose me…I am an elite." Little Asuka said as she ran.  "Mama…Mama!  Look at me!"

                "Come Asuka…Come die with me…Let's move to a better place"

                "No! I don't want to die! NO!"

                The door opened, the smell caught the girl's attention first; the smell of death, urine, decaying flesh.  The creaking of a swinging rope reached the girl's ears.  She turned to the sound…a figure was hanging from the rafters by a length of rope.

                "Mama?...No! Mama!"

                A flash of red on the floor caught the attention of the girl next.  It was a doll; that bore a resemblance to Asuaka.  However it had its head ripped off.  

                "NO!!"

                At the funeral, Asuka was wearing a solid black dress.  Everybody was sad and some were crying.  Asuka just stood there with a straight face.  

                "It is alright to cry little one." Someone said to her.

                "I won't cry anymore.  I can take care of myself.  I am a big girl.  I don't need anyone!"  retorted Asuka.

                Flashes of the Nerv Branch in Germany…the synchronization tests…the years of college at a very young age whipped through Asuka's mind.

                Then there he was…in a white button down shirt and black pants standing in front of her on the deck of "Over The Rainbow."

                Shinji Ikari

                The feel of him near/on her in the cockpit of Eva 02 fighting that underwater angel.  The time of synchronizing and the feel of his breath on her face in the middle of the night.  The sight of Eva 01 preventing her from a fiery death.  The feel of his lips as he struggled to breathe.  The feel of his lips on hers tonight…the closeness of his body…the arousal of her body's response.

                Asuka woke with a start.  "Shinji," she whispered as her hand lightly touched her lips.

Author Notes

Here you guys go, a slightly modified version of Chapter 1.  I am working on revising chapter 2.  Nothing too special in this one…few grammar/spelling errors found and a few actions added.  Enjoy!


	2. Thoughts

**Chapter 2 - Thoughts**

                Shinji woke up.  Soft rays of light were coming in from behind his curtains.  He pulled his SADT ear pieces out of his ear, and stopped the player.  He noticed that it was on track 25.  'Every morning always on 25…odd.'

                Shinji got up and went to take a quick shower.   His roommates were still in their deep slumbers.  It was only 6 in the morning.  Shinji entered the bathroom and made a quick check for Pen-Pen.  However, the warm water penguin was still snoozing away in his fridge.  

                'Finally, some time to think and relax.'  Shinji quickly washed up and then leaned his head against the shower wall and let the warm water beat on his back.  'Asuka, why do you have to be so…' Shinji could not come up with a word to describe her.  Sure he thought she was attractive, but as she said, she probably would not want to do anything with him.  Unless it was for NERV, such as the synchronization to defeat the 7th angel, Israfeel.  'You seemed to enjoy that first kiss, and I did too, even though you were holding my nose.  Yesterday, you started to relax a few seconds in to the kiss…but then you just took it all away.  Why?!?'

                *Beep…Beep…Beep*  Then the noise stopped.

                That noise woke Shinji from his thoughts.  'That's Asuka's alarm clock…shit, I have been in here for about an hour!'  Shinji scrambled to get out of the shower and dressed.  A few minutes later, he rushed out of his room and started to make breakfast.   Looking at the clock Shinji noticed he had about 10 minutes to get some breakfast made for Asuka, or it was not going to be a pleasant morning.  

                "Wak!" A featherless bird stated.  Shinji took 2 thawed fish and put them on a plate for Pen-Pen.  He swallowed them down and went back to his fridge.  'You know better than to take a bath now,' Shinji smiled at that thought.  Recalling when a certain redhead sent Pen-Pen flying into the patio door, when Pen-Pen would not let her take a shower before school.

                Shinji quickly made some minute rice and some leftover vegetables.   He also grabbed a few eggs out of the fridge and scrambled them for Asuka and Misato.  

                "Guten Morgen Shinji," said a sleepy voice with a hint of a smile.

                Shinji had just placed Asuka's plate on the table when she said that.  "Good Morning Asuka," replied Shinji.  Shinji quickly glanced at the clock 7:15.  Asuka was up per her usual time, least out of bed.  Shinji quickly ate his food and got up to make the lunches.  Asuka ate her food quietly and went to take her shower. 

                "Morning Shinji," another voice replied.  Shinji turned to see Misato in her short shorts and tank top with the bottom cut off to show her belly-button.  

                "Morning," Shinji said as he smiled.  Many of the guys at school, expecially Toji and Kensuke, would die to be in his shoes.  Misato's choice of attire quickly dulled on Shinji as he learned more of her habits.

                Misato sat down to eat.  "Hey Shinji could you grab me a beer?...Please."

                "But I got you some orange juice there for you."  Shinji stated as he pointed to the glass on the table while still making the school lunches.

                "You know I can't start my day without my morning beer!"

                "Alright…but drink that orange juice first!"

                "What, why you…"  Misato started to rise as Shinji put a can down on the table.

                "Here you go."

                'Where did the can come from?  I did not see him go to the fridge' pondered Misato.  'Oh well!'

                "Thanks, umm..don't you have to get going?"  Misato mentioned as she pointed at the clock.  Shinji turned to check the clock…time was getting short.  If they did not leave in the next few minutes they were going to be late for classes.

                "Asuka! We got to get going!"

                "I know that…just give me a minute."  Her voice ran out from her room.

                'When did she get to her room?  I didn't see her leave the bathroom.  Anyways…'

                Shinji rushed to his room and picked up his bookbag.  As he walked out Asuka was still in her room.  As Shinji was putting his shoes on, Asuka walked out of her room.  

                "Bye Misato, we are going now!" She called back to the kitchen.

                "Bye, have a good day.  And don't forget Sync Tests after school!"

                "Right, later!"

                "Bye Misato!"  Shinji called out just as the door closed.

* * *

                "Rise, Bow, Sit"  A shuffling of chairs was heard as students rushed to comply to the class rep's orders.

                "Second Impact, greatly changed mankind…." Shinji stopped paying attention very quickly.  He had heard this lecture many times and he knew the truth.  Not this whole meteor impacting Antarctica crap.  A soft beep got Shinji's attention.  Someone sent him a message over via his laptop.  Shinji pulled up the message.  It was from Toji.

                "Hey Shinji, I know it is kinda personal but why do you pilot?"

                Shinji was taken aback by this.  He more so expected this from Kensuke than Toji.  

                Shinji hit 'Reply' and typed:  "Toji, I can't really explain why I pilot, I just do.  But I can meet with you after the sync tests today.  Then we can talk if you want."

                A few seconds passed and Toji replied him back, "Sure, we can go to my place."

                "Sounds good, meet me in front of school at 5."

                "No prob," was Toji's last reply before he signed off.

                Shinji then closed the messenger and looked to the teacher.  He was still droning on about second impact.  Shinji turned to look at Asuka.  She had her head down on her desk and was sleeping.  'She is beautiful.'  Shinji blushed a slight shade of red and quickly turned away.  He did not want Toji and Kensuke seeing him.  They would then tease him to no end.  'They just would not give up.'  He then glanced at Rei.  She was staring out the window as she always does.  'Is she really board or does she just not care?'

* * *

                "Asuka….Come die with me Asuka…"

                "NO! I don't want to die!"  Screamed Asuka.

                Then the voice faded away.  Asuka found herself in a playground.  'Huh...What?  I thought I was at school.'

                "Why do you think of him?"

                Asuka turned around to face the voice.  Before her was the doll she so despised, standing, staring at her with those black button eyes.

                "You!"  Asuka fiercely pointed at the doll.  "What are you doing here…You're not real."

                "But I am real, in your mind I am.  You care for him."  The doll just stared at Asuka.

                "What?  Who?"

                Images of Shinji flashed in the sky.

                "Him!"  She exclaimed as she pointed to the sky.  "No way," Asuka shook her head as she continued "he is a pervert and a baka.  I don't even like him."  

                "But your thoughts and dreams tell otherwise."

                She closed her eyes from the images.  "No! NO!" as she shook her head again.

                "You liked the kiss…he is attractive…he is more available than Kaji"

                "No! Why are you tormenting me!"  Asuka yelled as she stared at the doll.  Hoping it would burst into flames and disappear.

                "I am just stating the obvious…I am you, I know you."

                "No, you are nothing like me.  You are NOT me!"

                "But I am, I know all of you, I am you, stuck in your mind.  You can't lie to me."

                As Asuka slid to the ground, "I hate you…you took mother from me."  She hugged her knees to her chest.

                "No, I did not, your mother left for other reasons.   Why do you care for him?"

                "I…I…"  Images of Asuka's life flashed before her eyes as tears threatened to fall.

                "He is the only one who tries to know you, he does not ogle over you, he even rescued you…against order no less."

                "But…He would leave me like all the others…I can't get close…I don't want to be hurt again."  Asuka replied into her knees.

                "You are wrong."

* * *

                Asuka bolted awake, sitting straight up.  Someone gasped at her side.  Asuka looked to face the person.  It was Hikari.

                "Asuka!  You nearly gave me a heart attack."  Hikari gasped as she moved her hand from her chest.  "Come on it is time for lunch."

                Asuka looked around the room.  No one was there.

                "Baka Shinji is gone…he has my lunch."

                "Uh…actually he gave it to me to give to you.  He mumbled something of not waking you up.  Here."  Hikari handed Asuka a box that had her name on it.

                "Oh ok, thanks Hikari, come on…I'm hungry!"  Asuka grabbed Hikari's hand and ran out the door.

* * *

                "Not wanting to wake the red-haired devil up…huh? What was that about?  You going soft on us?"

                "N…no..it's not like that..."

                "Yeah…sure…right."  Toji said smiling, and elbowing Kensuke.

                Shinji, blushed due to the teasing of his friends.  "Oh come on guys…let's just finish our lunches."

                "Suzuhara!"  Toji sat straight up at the sound to the class rep's voice.  "You are wanted at the Principal's office again."  That said the class rep stared a few more seconds at Toji and then slowly turned around and walked away. 

                "What you do know?"  Shinji and Kensuke said at the same time.

                "Ah…nothing that I know of," Toji shrugged his shoulders.  "Well later guys."  Toji then gathered the rest of his uneaten lunch and headed down to the Principal's office.

* * *

                "How are they doing?"  Misato inquired as she turned to Ritsuko.

                "Asuka is up 10 percent, Shinji is up 12 percent, and Rei is up 7 percent."  Ritsuko answered as she bent down to look at Maya's computer screen.

                "So…Shinji decided to keep his number one status after all," stated Misato as she turned to look at the pilot in question on the main viewer.

                "I suppose…but I think Shinji just syncs with his Eva.  I believe that it is more of him wanting to protect life as to why he pilots."  Ritsuko answered as she stood up to look at Misato.

                "I suppose you are quite right.  However, I still can't believe what his father did to him."  Stated Misato as she glanced briefly to the floor before looking back at Ritsuko.  "But anyways…how is the search for the 4th child going?"

                "It is going well for all I know.  I think we'll get a report in a few days."

                "Good."  Misato brought her attention to one of the technicians in front of her.  "Hyuga, open a link to all the pilots."

                "Yes ma'am."  Hyuga punched a few keys on his panel.  "It's open."

                "Good work guys.  Tests are completed, you can go home."

                "Finally, this LCL stuff does nothing for my hair," complained Asuka.

                "Yes ma'am."

                "Ok Misato, but I have to go meet Toji so I will be late coming home."

                "What! You are going to have me eat her food?!?"  Asuka moved to fill the viewer with an image of her face.

                "If you don't like my food…then you can make your own!"

                Asuka stuck her tongue out at Misato via the communication screen, just when Misato closed the link.  Shinji sighed bubbles in the LCL, as the un-synchronization program initiated.  'Asuka, relax I will make it up to you.'

Author Notes

Wutdaheck – Thanks for the review.  I hope the changes I made filled out the fic more.

I made few revisions to this chapter.  Mostly added some actions and movement, I noticed this after a review and re-reading the fic.  

Next chapter will hopefully be out in a few days.

Your Thoughts Are Welcome!


	3. Uncovering

**Chapter 3 - Uncovering**

**                "Shinji! Hey Shinji!  What are you in a hurry for?"**

                Shinji turned to the voice that came from across the street.  Kensuke was waving and crossing over to him.  "Oh, hi Kensuke, I am going to talk to Toji.  I'm to meet him in a few minutes."

                "Really?  He never told me about this.  Oh well, I'm on my way home.  Just another 2 blocks so I'll keep you some company," stated Kensuke.

                "Sure you can.  Did you get the physics homework done?" asked Shinji

                "Yup!"  Kensuke smiled, "finished it in class."

                Shinji sighed, "Well I got half done, hopefully, I can finish it tonight.  However Asu…I don't know how long I am going to be at Toji's"

                Kensuke caught the gap.  'Seemed like he was going to say Asuka, hmm…'   A smile spread on Kensuke's face.

                "What you smiling about?"  Shinji inquired while looking over at Kensuke on his right.

                "Oh nothing much…by the way…did you hear if they finished the American Eva unit-03?"

                "Huh…what? What you talking about?  Unit-03?"  Shinji had a puzzled look on his face.

                "Yeah, didn't you hear?...after the Unit-04 incident, the U.S. did not want the Evas."  Kensuke turned and stepped out in front of Shinji.  "I hear the U.S is sending us Unit-03, on the account that they did not want to lose Nerv's first branch."

                'He has to be hacking into his father's computer again.'  "Unit-04 incident?...Where are you getting this?"  Shinji said as he stopped.

                "The entire Nevada Nerv branch disappeared, was destroyed in an explosion caused by Unit-04.  My dad's section is in a panic."

                Kensuke fell to Shinji's feet while gripping Shinji's arms, "Please make me an Eva pilot!  I really wanna pilot, you guys get all the fun!"

                "Ah…I really can't do anything, you would have to talk to Misato."  'Why would he want to pilot? Does he not know what I go through with his hacking?'  Shinji sighed again.

                Kensuke straightened up.  "Well I suppose they won't take volunteers?"

                "Sorry, I don't think so."

                Kensuke let Shinji go, stoop up and sighed, "Well least I tried."  He gave a half-hearted smile.

                "Sorry, but Misato never said a word to me."  Shinji copied Kensuke's smile.

                "Well then I guess it does not concern the pilots.  I mean if she did not tell you then it must mean that you don't need to know!"  A couple more steps and the two teenagers reached a curb.  "Sorry, but I should shut up huh?  See you tomorrow."  Kensuke waved and went to right and crossed the street to his house.

                'I don't know if I will ever understand that guy.  Least he is a good friend.'  A small smile appeared on Shinji's face.  Shinji looked ahead, the block was empty.  'Well almost to the school.'  Shinji continued on.

* * *

                "Hey Shin-man, what up?"

                The voice broke Shinji out of his revere of the ground.  Shinji looked up and there was Toji leaning against the fence that surrounds the school.

                "Hey Toji, what up? Sorry I'm late.  Ran into Kensuke."

                "Don't worry about it.  Kensuke…well he almost always holds anyone up," replied Toji with a smile.  "What were you so deep in thought about that you nearly walked right by?"

                "Oh, well Kensuke mentioned something about the Evas," Shinji replied with a half-smile.

                "Ah can I ask what? Or is it Top Secret stuff that Kensuke hacked from his Dad's computer?"  Toji pried.

                "Yeah both, something about Unit-04 and the entire Nevada Nerv branch being lost due to some accident.  The United States is now handing us Unit-03.  Guess they don't want another freak incident."  Shinji then sighed and leaned up against the fence.

                "I see, well accidents do happen, and you did say that Eva's are about the safest place to be in an angel attack.  The next pilot might be a lucky one then."  Toji said off-handedly while looking at the sky.

                "I said that???  Yeah, ok, sure…anyways…sorry but I have much on my mind now.  However I can still talk with you."  Shinji turned to Toji.

                "Sure, how about we go to my place.  Get some grub.  It's not far."

                "Sounds good," Shinji stepped away from the fence.  "Lead the way."

* * *

                "Kaji!" 

                "Sorry Asuka but I am a bit busy."  Kaji replied recognizing the voice that called out from his doorway.

                "I bet you wouldn't be for Misato."  Asuka said under her breath.

                Kaji heard something but he did not know what.  "What was that Asuka," asked Kaji as he continued to work on his computer.  Suddenly a flurry of red hair covered Kaji's face as a pair of arms encircled him around his shoulders from behind.  Kaji quickly pulled his laptop monitor down a bit, so Asuka could not read the screen.

                "I wanted to tell you something I think you need to hear."  Asuka stated as Kaji turned around to face her.  "Well…about the other day…the blackout," Asuka stumbled.

                "Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone about you and Shinji.  I think that is cute you two being so discreet.  Even just for a kiss."  Kaji said with a smile.

                "No! It is not like that, I could never like a baka like him!"  Asuka quickly replied.  "You are the one I want, the one I love."

                "Oh," Kaji's smile fell to a frown.  "I am sorry Asuka, I did not realize you felt this way.  You sure it is love?"

                "Yes I am sure!  I can give all of me to you.  I am not a kid."  Asuka then stepped back and started to unbutton her school blouse.  "Look at me and tell me I am still a kid."

                Kaji, lost in what to do, sat in shock till he started to see the soft curves of Asuka's bust and the white lace of her bra.  Kaji then quickly stood up and walked to Asuka.  "I understand how you feel, but speaking as an adult and to you as one, I can't return you feelings."  Asuka was starting to remove her shirt.  Kaji then took his jacket that was over the back of his chair and placed it over Asuka's shoulders.

                Asuka stood there in surprise and shock.  "It's Misato isn't it? You still love her!  Is there no room for me?"  Asuka yelled at Kaji, taking hold of his jacket.  'No, this can't be happening; it was to be Kaji and me.'

                "Katsuragi has nothing to do with this."  Kaji stated as he took a step back.  'She really is a kid.'

                "Then what were two doing in the elevator huh?  Trying to kiss time away?"  Asuka exclaimed as she stepped forward again.

                "Making out?  You have the wrong idea."  Kaji tried to step back but his leg hit his desk.  To catch himself he threw out his right arm which impacted the laptop and brought the screen up.  His right elbow caught the mouse which cancelled the screensaver.

                "Our synch data?"  Asuka asked as her eyes were bought to bear on the screen that came to life.  "_Four synchronization scores?  What is this?"_

                'Uh-oh' was all Kaji could think or say.

                "The fourth?  No, it can't be him!  Our fraternity of the eva pilots is not sacred no more!"

                "Sorry Asuka, but please don't tell Shinji ok?  I will make it up to you, how about lunch tomorrow?"

                "Think you can buy me?"  Asuka paused waiting for a reply from Kaji.  When none came, "Ok, as long as we go where I want to eat."  'Well I get some time with him, maybe I can get him to change in mind.'  Asuka smiled.

                "Good, see you tomorrow.  Now I must get work done."  Kaji then started to sit down in his chair.

                "Ok, ok, tomorrow I will be waiting at school for you."  That said Asuka smiled, turned and left the room.

* * * 

                "Oh wow, that was good…for take-out."  Shinji smiled, "Though you did not have to pay for mine, I am capable of paying for my stuff."

                "Ah…don't worry about it.  I owe you a bit anyways."  Toji cracked a half smile and started to get up.

                "Well at least let me help with the dishes."  Shinji got up and started to grab the empty cartons.

                "You don't have to, it's not much anyways."  Toji was collecting the silverware which included metal chopsticks.

                Shinji just shrugged his shoulders.  "Forget it, you forget I am used to doing this anyways, it's no bother."  Shinji walked over to the garbage and disposed of the empty cartoons.  "You are 'the stomach', of what we ordered there is nothing left."

                Toji just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  "What can I say I am a growing man."  Toji took the left over glasses and silverware and dumped them in the sink.

                "Don't you want to wash those?"  Shinji had a half disgusted, half questioning look on his face as he pointed to the sink.

                "Don't worry I don't let my dishes pile, it is just that I have company over and I can wash them when you leave."  Toji smiled slightly, "Well should we get a bit started on our homework?"

                "Toji? Since when do you care about homework?"  Shinji looked at him puzzled.

                "I always have but since you do get mostly better grades than me, why not use all the help I can get?"  Toji flashed his big toothy grin.  

                Shinji sighed.  "All right let's get started."

- - - 

                The two boys sat in the living room with their books spread out about them.  Mostly they kept to their own work and thoughts, but now and then they would ask a question that the other might know, or just tell a silly joke to break the silence.

- - - 

                "Man I think my brain is mush."  Toji said as he fell to the floor on his back.  

                "I thought your brain was always much."  Shinji said as he finished his last physics problem.

                "Hardy…har…har, then I would have to say yours is too."  Toji said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

                Shinji looked to the grandfather clock in the corner.  "Oh shit, I should get going, or else I may get it from Misato and Asuka."  Shinji said as he sat up and started to gather his stuff.

                "Yeah, if you need to go."  Toji stretched and sat up.  "Wait a minute…get it from Asuka! You devil you!"  Toji smiled and winked at Shinji.

                "N...n…no, it's nothing like that.  It's just th…just …just that she needs help with the kanji."  Stammered Shinji as he blushed a slight shade of red.

                "Uh huh…ok…well," Toji quickly glanced at the clock, "yeah it is getting late, you need company back to your place?"

                "Thanks, but no thanks, you know that Section 2 is keeping a close eye on me after I happened to lose them for a few days when I ran away."  Shinji said as he looked solemnly to the floor.

                "Don't worry about it, we all go through rough times," stated Toji as he clapped his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

                "Thanks man," Shinji looked up at Toji, "If only piloting Eva was easier.  I do have to deal with the fate of the world you know."

                "Nothing I can really do about that."  Toji gave Shinji's shoulder a slight squeeze and removed his hand.  "Least not yet."  Toji said softly and smiled slightly.

                "Huh?"  Shinji turned to look at his friend.

                "Oh nothing," Toji quickly shook his head, "just something I have been thinking about." 

                "Ok then."  Shinji shouldered his bag and started for the door.  "Thanks for the talk and dinner.  I appreciate it."

                "Anytime man, anytime," Toji said as Shinji headed down the steps.  "Have a good night; don't let the red-haired devil get in your hair!"  Toji called out as Shinji started down the street.

                "Don't worry, if anything I will just go to my room and get to bed. Thanks again and night!"  Shinji turned quickly to wave at Toji and then continued on his way.

                Toji stood in the doorway at his house.  As soon as Shinji was out of sight, he fell to his knees and started to cry.

* * *

                Shinji had just walked into the apartment.  "And where have you been third child?!?" Asuka said from the hallway with her hands on her hips. 

                "I was at Toji's," Shinji took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen.  However this was not possible since Asuka stepped into his path.  Shinji tried stepping around her, but she countered.  "Asuka I would like to get by, don't you want me to get some supper ready?"

                "No need to worry about that third child; you made me suffer with Misato's cooking.  You are going to clean the kitchen and do the dishes."  Asuka said as she glared at Shinji.  She then turned around, her hair whipping him in the face.  Asuka walked to her room, and slammed her door shut behind her.

                Shinji sighed, 'I almost figured as much, her hair smelled good though, what are you thinking!  She has no interest in you!  She is beautiful.  Oh give it a rest you have no chance not even if you were the last man on earth.  Yeah, I suppose.'  Shinji's head slumps against his chest.  

                 Shinji then moved to place his bags in his room and then to go clean the kitchen.  Thankfully the kitchen was not as bad as it could have been, but it still took him the better part of an hour to get everything clean to the way he wanted it.  In that time Shinji didn't see or hear anything from Asuka.  When Shinji finished he got out his books, finished his homework and started to study his various notes.  

                'Quiz on Second Impact on Monday huh?  Well I really don't think it will be that hard.  I know most of the real reason behind it; I will have to play along though.  Besides I have heard the teacher's lecture how many times, I am sure I could recite it from memory.  No real need to study that.'  Shinji put the notebook aside that was labeled "Second Impact".  If you would have opened it you would have found just pages of pictures, with the first page being notes from the first day of class.

                Midway through his studies he realized that today was Thursday and that he usually helped Asuka a little bit on the kanji.  Shinji then walked over to Asuka's door and knocked.  "Ah…Asuka....ah…do you want help with…th…the kanji?"  Shinji did not hear any response.  'Maybe I said it too soft.'  "Asuka, do you want help w…with the kanji?" Shinji asked again a bit louder than before.  Again Shinji waited and no response came from Asuka.  'I hope she is alright…could I have really upset her that much?'   

                Shinji decided to take some initiative and slowly opened her door.  "Asuka?"  Shinji softly whispered, as the light from the crack he created swept into the room, the figure on the bed was illuminated, Asuka stirred.  'Shit!  I can't let her catch me like this.'  Shinji started to back out of the doorway as Asuka rolled over so her face was facing to the door.  She had a small scowl on her face, her mouth was moving ever so softly as if she was talking to someone in her dreams.  '...oh she's sleeping.  God, she is so stunning.'  Shinji then slowly stepped into the room. 

                'Looks like she's not having a good dream,' at that Shinji frowned.  'I really don't want to see her sad,' Shinji by now had reached Asuka's bedside.  He stared at her for a few minutes; Shinji was brought out of his trance when he heard Misato burp from her room.  'Here goes nothing,' Shinji then bent down and softly kissed Asuka on her forehead, "Sweet dreams Asuka…chan."  Shinji then turned and quietly left her room and closed the door.  If Shinji would have turned around for another look, he would have seen a small smile appear on Asuka's face.

Author's Notes

  
I am extremely sorry for this being so long to get the next chapter out.  But college has decided to give me much to do.

I will try to be more prompt in the next chapter, but please give me time.

I will try to get the next chapter out before Thanksgiving at the latest.

Thanks to all you fellow and loyal readers!


End file.
